


Imperfection III

by Vampz



Series: Imperfection [Tom's Birthday] [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, oops i did it again
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampz/pseuds/Vampz
Summary: “นายนี่มัน—”“ฉัน? ทำไมเหรอ?”“God, Chris!”





	Imperfection III

**Author's Note:**

> ฟิควาเลนไทน์ ฉลองวาเลนไทน์ (เหรอ)  
> รีไรท์ตรงนั้นตรงนี้นิดหน่อยแต่ไม่ค่อยต่างจากที่ลงในทวีตไปเท่าไหร่ฮะ

 

แนวเส้นปูดโปนบนกล้ามแขนมัดใหญ่ขยับเคลื่อนไหวไปมาใต้ผิวหนัง เจ้าของท่อนแขนกำยำวางมือลงบนหมอนหนุนใบเขื่องขาวสะอาดไร้ลวดลาย หากไม่นับกองเส้นผมหยิกค่อนข้างยาวและมีสีเข้มของคนที่อิงศีรษะอยู่บนนั้น ปลายนิ้วหนาสอดเข้าเกี่ยวสางไรผมข้างใบหูที่กองอยู่ใกล้ๆ กำรวบทึ้งเล็กน้อยไปพร้อมกับ ปลอกหมอนสีขาวเมื่อกายใหญ่เขยื้อนไปด้านหน้า สลับผ่อนคลายลงเมื่อค่อยขยับร่นถอยกลับหลัง

 

หยาดเหงื่อผุดพรายขึ้นทั่วสรรพางค์สะท้อนแสงตะวันสีส้มอ่อนในยามเช้าส่องลอดผ่านผ้าม่านสีขาวซึ่งปลิวสะบัดด้วยแรงลม ก่อเกิดให้สีผิวพราวระยับ ก่อนพัดผ่านหยดหนึ่งให้เคลื่อนไหวยื้อยุด หลุดพ้นจากขอบปลายเคราเข้มครึ้ม พลัดตกลงใต้ร่าง คล้ายกับดวงดาวที่ร่วงหล่นลงจากท้องฟ้า หากว่าเวลานี้เป็นยามค่ำคืนหนึ่งในฤดูร้อนอันแสนสงบ

 

               “เหนื่อยหรือเปล่า?”

               “ไม่… ไม่เลย…”

               “ฉันหมายถึงเรื่อง—” เสียงทุ้มหวานชะงักไปครู่หนึ่ง ไล่ปลายนิ้วเรียวยาวเฉียดผ่านรอยเส้นเลือดและลำกล้ามเนื้อบนต้นแขนทั้งสองข้าง ก่อนฝ่ามือหยุด คว้าเอาที่ชายเสื้อกล้ามผ้าฝ้ายแขนกว้างชื้นเหงื่อซึ่งกองอยู่ตรงช่วงเอวหนา ขยำแล้วดึงรั้งมันขึ้น ลมหายใจหนักหน่วงถูกผ่อนออกทั้งทางจมูกและริมฝีปากพร้อมๆ กัน “ที่ไปถ่าย _ดันดี_ —”

               “ก็ไม่…”

               “ _พระเจ้า_ , คริส—”

 

เสียงหัวเราะแหบต่ำติดตลก สอดแทรกด้วยลมหายใจหอบอ่อนในทุกจังหวะที่มีการเคลื่อนไหว เชื่องช้าทว่าคราคร่ำด้วยความอุ่นร้อนราวจะหลอมละลายทุกเสี้ยวส่วนที่ได้สัมผัส

 

               “นายมองฉันเป็นพระเจ้าจริงไหม ทอม?”

               “ _ไม่_ – หมายถึง—”

 

คำตอบของทอมถูกกลืนหายไปพร้อมกับที่ศีรษะปรกด้วยเรือนผมหยิกสีเข้มหงายเงยจนเกือบจมลงในกองหมอนหนุนนุ่มนิ่มใบใหญ่ เปิดทางให้อากาศไหลเข้าสู่ปอดได้ง่ายขึ้นเมื่อลำคอถูกยืดตรง ริมฝีปากบางทั้งสองเปิดอ้าออกหากไร้คำพูดจาหลุดลอดออกมากับลมหายใจอุ่น

 

               “ฉันให้โอกาสนายตอบใหม่”

               “มะ—” ฝ่ามือขาวทั้งสองข้างดึงรวบชายเสื้อกล้ามไว้ เกร็งแน่นจนเห็นรอยริ้วของเส้นเลือดชัดเจนที่หลังมือ ครู่หนึ่งก็ผ่อนคลายออกเล็กน้อย ก่อนเปลี่ยนตำแหน่งยึดจับระบายความอัดอั้น โดยลากมือเปะปะ ปัดผ่านลายเส้นกล้ามเนื้อสวยงามดั่งทวยเทพขึ้นไปถึงคอเสื้อกล้ามที่พาดผ่านลาดไหล่แกร่งกว้าง ฉุดรั้งร่างกายใหญ่โตให้ขยับเอนตัวลงมาใกล้กันมากขึ้น

               “อีกทีซิ” ริมฝีปากคนพูดฉีกยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์ยามก้มลงแตะหน้าผากกับหน้าผาก พอได้ยินคำตอบที่ทึกทักไปเองว่าไม่น่าจะถูกใจก็กลับช่วงชิงน้ำเสียงไพเราะหวานหูออกไป แล้วให้แทนที่ด้วยเสียงอื่นที่ไม่ใช่เสียงพูด อาจเป็นเสียงสบถงึมงำบ่นถ้อยคำไม่น่าฟัง หรือถ้าใช่ ก็คงไม่ใกล้เคียงภาษาที่มนุษย์จะฟังออก

 

คริสรู้ดีว่าจะทำอย่างไรให้เขาเงียบ… รวมไปถึงรู้ว่าจะขยับเช่นไรเพื่อที่จะทำให้ ผลลัพธ์ที่ได้ในแต่ละครั้งมีความแตกต่าง หรือแม้กระทั่งคำตอบที่เขาต้องการ ระยะเวลาที่ห่างกันไปด้วยเรื่องหน้าที่การงานไม่ได้ทำให้รายละเอียดต่างๆ ที่ร่างกายเคยจดจำได้นั้นเปลี่ยนแปลง

 

แสงสะท้อนสีส้มอ่อนในแววตาสีฟ้าสดใสชัดเจนในสายตาของคนอีกคนหนึ่งซึ่งช้อนขึ้นสบจากด้านล่าง สวยงามราวกับสีของนภาคาดผ่านด้วยแสงแดดยามรุ่งอรุณเมื่ออาทิตย์โผล่พ้นขอบโลกสุดลูกหูลูกตา แพขนตายาวที่ร่วมประดับขับให้นัยน์ฟ้าคู่นั้นดูน่าหลงใหล จนอาจทำให้ลืมทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างและปล่อยสติของตนล่องลอยไปหากได้ลองมองเพียงครั้งหนึ่ง

 

               “ _Yes_ —”

               “นั่นแหละที่อยากฟัง”

 

คริสโน้มตัวลง แผ่นอกแนบแผ่นอก ก้มกระซิบแผ่วเจือเสียงหัวเราะเพียงข้างใบหูที่ร้อนแดง ปล่อยให้หยาดเหงื่ออีกหยดร่วงจากปลายคางลงบนผิวแก้มสีเข้ม เหลือบสายตามองมันกลิ้งขึ้นและลงผ่านเส้นริ้วบนใบหน้าหวานตามองศาของศีรษะที่ขยับปรับเปลี่ยนไปมาอยู่ครู่ใหญ่ ก่อนที่สุดท้ายจะไหลลงข้างโหนกแก้มเมื่อคริสหยุดเคลื่อนไหว แล้วหายวับไปในกองเส้นผมหยิกซึ่งแผ่หลาอยู่บนปลอกหมอนสีขาวสะอาด ปลายนิ้วมือหนายังคงพันเกี่ยว ดึงรั้งเรือนผมสีเข้มบ้างเมื่อมีโอกาส ทั้งที่ตั้งใจและไม่ตั้งใจ หรือบางครั้งก็เป็นจังหวะที่เหมาะเจาะพอดีอย่างเหลือเชื่อ

 

ดวงตาสีฟ้าอมเขียวที่เบี่ยงมองใบหน้าหล่อเหลาราวเทพเจ้าฉ่ำหวาน เย้ายวนไม่ต่างจากน้ำเสียงที่ถูกปล่อยออกมา ทั้งหลงรักและปรารถนาในคราวเดียวกัน

 

               “นายนี่มัน—” ข้อนิ้วแข็งเจือสีเลือดฝาดบนหลังมือขาวลากผ่านไรเคราเข้มครึ้มบนใบหน้าหล่อเหลา พลิกมือกลับเพื่อแนบฝ่ามือจับยึดตรงข้างศีรษะ ปลายนิ้วกลมรวบเกี่ยวใบหู บีบเค้นผิวแก้มสากรวมกับเส้นเคราข้างสันกราม แผ่นอกขาวใต้เสื้อยืดคอกลมเนื้อบางยกขึ้นสูงจนเกือบพ้นปลายคางที่หงายเชิด

 

หลายคนเปรียบเทียบเจ้าของใบหน้าที่ว่าเป็นดั่งเทพเจ้า ทอมไม่เคยปฏิเสธความจริงข้อนั้น เพราะเขาอาจเป็นคนที่รู้ดีที่สุด ไม่ได้มีความมั่นใจเท่าคริส แต่สิ่งที่เขารู้แน่นอนนั้นมีอยู่อย่างหนึ่ง

 

               “ฉัน? ทำไมเหรอ?”

               “ _พระเจ้า_ — คริส!”

               “ไม่เป็นไร ไม่เป็นไร... พระเจ้าคริสอยู่ _ตรงนี้_ ” เสียงกระซิบแหบต่ำแผ่วพร่า เน้นย้ำคำสุดท้ายเหมือนที่เน้นย้ำซ้ำพร้อมกันด้วยการเคลื่อนไหวของร่างกาย ซึ่งทำให้หน้าอกสมส่วนของคนใต้ร่างยกขึ้นสูงยามสูดลมหายใจเฮือกเข้าเต็มปอด เต็มเปี่ยมด้วยความมั่นใจที่บางครั้งก็มากเกินไปจนน่าชัง เอ่ยหยอกเย้าเคล้ากับเสียงลมหายใจอุ่นอ่อนยามขยับตัวเข้าใกล้ชิดจนน่าอึดอัด อีกอึดใจหนึ่งก็ดูเหมือนห่างไกลจนรู้สึกวูบโหวง แต่ยังคงไว้ซึ่งความอบอุ่นอันหมิ่นเหม่ จะละจากไปทั้งหมดก็มิใช่ เมื่อสุดท้ายแล้วก็วกกลับเข้ามายังจุดเดิมอีกครั้ง และย้ำการกระทำซ้ำไปมา เก็บเกี่ยวทุกรายละเอียดด้วยความตั้งอกตั้งใจ แม้ว่าจะไม่มีส่วนไหนที่ไม่เคยเข้าถึง ราวกับไม่เคยรู้จักคำว่าเบื่อ “และพร้อมจะพานาย _ไป_ —”

               “ _สวรรค์!_ นั่นแหละ... ใช่... _ได้โปรด_ ” ทอมต่อประโยคให้เสร็จสรรพ ไม่ลืมที่จะใช้รูปประโยคขอร้องตามแบบฉบับสุภาพบุรุษชาวอังกฤษ แต่คำพูดแผ่วผิวที่หลุดลอดคล้ายเป็นเพียงเสียงลมหายใจขาดห้วงจนยากจะจับใจความ โดยเฉพาะในยามที่ลำคอแห้งผากเหมือนถูกลนด้วยไฟร้อน แผดเผาจนมอดไหม้ไปพร้อมกับอากาศที่หามาได้เท่าไรก็ไม่เคยเพียงพอ เขาไม่แน่ใจนักว่านั่นคือความหมายของคำแรกที่เขาพูด หากนับเฉพาะสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นบริเวณลำคอของตน ทว่าหากนับรวมถึงความรู้สึกท่วมท้นทั้งหมดทั้งมวลที่ได้รับ ทั้งที่เคยหายไปและถูกเติมเต็มจนแน่นหนึบ ทั้งคราวเร่าร้อนรุนแรงจนร่างกายแทบระเหิดหาย สลับจังหวะนุ่มนวลเนิบช้า ทะนุถนอมด้วยรักอย่างลึกซึ้ง ถ้าไม่ใช่ความหมายแท้จริงตามนั้นก็คงใกล้เคียงเต็มที “ช่วย— _ช่วยพาฉันไปที_ — ”

 

แต่ทอมก็ยอมรับสภาพนั้นด้วยความเต็มใจ

 

               “ตามที่นาย _ปรารถนา_ —”

 

หรืออาจเรียกได้ว่าเป็นการโอนอ่อนผ่อนตามให้อีกฝ่ายเป็นคนชี้นำ

 

เทพเจ้าที่ว่าตอบรับคำขอของทอมด้วยรอยยิ้มละมุนละไม และไม่ได้ปล่อยให้เขาพูดอะไรออกมาอีก หรืออย่างน้อย ที่ยอมปล่อยให้หลุดลอดจากริมฝีปากบางอันอุ่นช้ำก็ยากจะเทียบเคียงเป็นภาษาคนได้ เมื่อแทบทุกคำถูกเจือปนด้วยเสียงของลมหายใจถี่กระชั้น ทั้งหอบโยนแผ่วหวิว บางครั้งหนักหน่วงจนคล้ายเสียงหวีดร้องหรือครวญครางอื้ออึงหวานหู ผสมกับเสียงพึมพำที่ไม่ใช่ทั้งคำสั่งและคำร้องขอ สอดแทรกในบางคราวด้วยถ้อยผรุสวาทหากมิใช่เพราะการผิดใจใด เมื่อความปรารถนาเหล่านั้นถูกเติมเต็มอยู่เสมอ แม้ว่าสุดท้ายแล้วจะไม่ได้ถูกเอ่ยออกมา ด้วยเพราะว่าพวกเขารู้จักกันดีเกินกว่าจะใช้เพียงวาจาเพื่อเชื่อมสัมพันธ์

 

อวจนภาษาที่สื่อถึงใจในยามนี้ก็คงมากเกินพอ…

 

_“Happy Valentine, my dear Thomas.”_

 

 

—END 

**Author's Note:**

> คิดว่าคงจบจริงๆ แล้วล่ะ สำหรับซีรีส์นี้ เย่ (?) ขอบคุณที่ติดตามนะฮะ


End file.
